Call Your Name
by Pandita1
Summary: La historia trata sobre un sujeto el cual perdió a su prometida luego de una tragedia, el seguía lamentándose ya que no la había protegido bien; pero un día recibe una visita del espíritu de su amada, el mensaje que le dejo fue bastante para que el recuperase la cordura. pero, sin saber que el también llegaría donde ella termino (Creado gracias al OST "Call Your Name")


_**Hola! aquí Pandita con un nuevo Fic Rivetra, puede que a algunos no les guste pero a mi generalmente es una de las parejas heterosexual que me gustan de la serie. El fic está inspirado en la canción Call Your Name, una canción que me llego al corazón ;n; bueno, eso es todo lo que quería explicaros, sin más que decir os dejo con el fic.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime-san**_

_**- o -**_

Ha pasado más de un mes desde que su prometida había fallecido a causa de uno de los enemigos más grandes que tenía la humanidad, mientras veía su foto recordaba el tiempo que habían compartido ambos, las tazas de café que ella le ofrecía cada vez que él trabajaba en los informes de aquella legión que prometía exterminar a el enemigo.

-Quiero estar junto a ella, para siempre…- se dijo así mismo él ya que toda la gente en la que el confiaba había partido a un lugar mejor. –Ella dio lo mejor de sí, todo por mí, aun así, yo… no pude protegerla-

Estaba claro que ella murió amándolo, soñando conque vería aquella libertad que todos anhelaban, pero, sin embargo no fue así, quedaba un largo camino por delante para llegar al mundo exterior, donde todos, incluyéndole, habían soñado ir, ese día todo cambio en la vida de Levi, un solo descuido tomo la vida de todo ser querido que el tenia, había perdido sus sueños, todo por la culpa de un puto gigante con inteligencia que había invadido el lugar en el que ellos estaban combatiendo… mientras el recordaba eso, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por sus ojos, fue allí cuando el grito.

-¿¡PORQUE!? ¡PETRA! ¿¡PORQUE TUVISTE QUE PARTIR!?- gritaba mientras seguían cayendo las lágrimas por sus blancas mejillas.

Era un sentimiento que él no superaría tan fácilmente, él la extrañaba; las fuerzas y esperanzas se estaban disminuyendo, el dolor era tan fuerte que ya no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo, todas las noches se preguntaba donde estaba su amada, él estaba solo… solo, por el resto del camino que quedaba por recorrer, gritaría a los 4 vientos el nombre de la persona que había jurado proteger con su vida, pero aun así partió a un mejor lugar.

…_Petra Ral…_

Un nombre que iría quedando en el olvido de los demás, pero para el seguiría estando en su cabeza por el resto de su vida. Él le había entregado todo su amor; ambos perseguían el mismo sueño… Él no sabía que estaba mal, ya no podía escapar de aquella jaula que lo estaba reteniendo, una jaula a la que él llamaba _"desesperación, recuerdos…"._

_Yo dije que todo mi amor te pertenecía… Mientras tú me hablabas del mundo exterior, sobre tus sueños…. Donde tendríamos paz, pero perdimos nuestros sueños… En aquel desastre, ya no hay nadie a mi alrededor, solo sé que mi amada partió._

-Te extraño amor… ya no me quedan fuerzas- sollozaba mientras guardaba la foto de Petra en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche.

Estaba más que convencido que el padre de su prometida estaba guardándole rencor al no poder protegerla, él lo había jurado. Pero… en ese instante Levi creyó ver una luz acercándose a él, froto sus ojos y pudo distinguirlo bien, era… ¡ERA EL ESPIRITU DE PETRA! Nunca creyó que eso fuese posible, pero estaba pasando frente a sus ojos… Aun así no lo creía, pero supo que era real hasta que el espíritu empezó a hablarle.

-Hola, mi amado Sargento… ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien- dijo aquella luz, para luego soltar un suspiro. –Ha sido un largo tiempo recordando, eso hace que me sienta un poco… triste. Lo sentimos mucho sargento, por todos los que mueren y hacer que te sientas solo… Lo siento mucho, un día nos volveremos a encontrar, todos juntos, como el escuadrón de Rivaille, esa es una promesa! –Sonrió mientras empezaba a desvanecerse- todo el mundo te está mirando desde arriba, gracias por todo, nos veremos pronto… -fue todo lo que pronuncio y al despedirse le mostro una sonrisa, lo bastante honesta como para que Levi recuperase su esperanza y levantase la mirada.

.

.

.

Pasaron 2 días desde que "Petra" le había visitado y Levi se sentía mejor de lo que estaba antes, aunque su suerte cambio con la llegada de Hanji avisándole que saldrían fuera de los muros en unas horas ya que habían titanes amenazando con entrar. Seguramente pasaría lo de siempre, muertos, heridos y abucheos o malos comentarios al entrar otra vez.

Al salir era evidente que quien más corría riesgo era la estúpida de Hanji y su obsesión a ellos, lo cual hacia que Levi se retrasase, y eso le molestaba… le molestaba bastante. Aunque era su deber proteger a toda la legión. Luego de unos minutos luchando, ordeno a Eren que se convirtiera en titán, el cual obedeció un poco asustado ya que estos últimos meses su regeneración estaba demorando más tiempo que de costumbre. El mayor era consciente de eso pero no tomo importancia al tema ya que luego; al regresar, se disculparía por forzarlo. Habían bastantes muertos por el suelo, pero no tantos como cuando ataco la titán hembra, a la cual tenía rencor, un rencor inigualable. Todos estaban tratando de alejar a los titanes de Eren, quien yacía convertido en uno; luchaban contra aquellas bestias desde antes que todos los que estaban presentes hubiesen nacido, era interminable aquella guerra, si… era interminable, pero, aun así cumpliría con su deber como Sargento. Esos eran los pensamientos en los que Levi estaba hundido mientras observaba desde un árbol junto a Erwin; el rubio decidió romper el silencio, mandando a Rivaille a rescatar a eren mientras daba la orden de retirada. El pelinegro obedeció aunque un poco desconcentrado, logro alcanzar su objetivo y sin pensarlo 2 veces corto la nuca rescatando al muchacho, quien estaba un poco consciente de lo que pasaba, solo les quedaba abandonar el cuerpo del gigante que empezaba a evaporarse, pero era inútil. Los titanes los rodeaban y el equipo del mayor empezaba a fallar. El menor lo miraba débilmente, mientras su brazo regeneraba lentamente. El pelinegro empezó a esquivar a los titanes, pero, antes de llegar al árbol donde los demás esperaban fue alcanzado por uno, pero no fue alcanzado por la mano de aquel monstruo sino que por la boca; la bestia había reaccionado rápidamente al verlos pasar, soltando al castaño y dejándolo caer trato de liberarse de la boca de aquella enorme boca, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ya que antes de que Hanji e Erwin llegasen a rescatarle, el gigante le había mordido la parte inferior casi destrozándolo completamente, lanzándolo al suelo bruscamente decidió irse. El descender para recoger al mayor trataron de llevarlo lo más rápido posible, pero era imposible; sus heridas eran profundas y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Su compañera tristemente empezó a darle alientos para que siguiera viviendo mientras lo subían a una carretilla, partieron lo más rápido posible, la chica de lentes trataba de frenar el sangrado con un paño húmedo, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo las esperanzas de que el pelinegro pudiera seguir viviendo. Ordeno que fuesen más rápido pero una cosa la desconcertó, el más bajo sonreía y todo lo que pronuncio fue…

-Muchas gracias a todos por confiar en mí, pero no seguiré mucho más con ustedes…- pronuncio bajo pero no tanto como para que la castaña le oyera.

-Levi, por favor ¡no mueras! ¡Eres fuerte y te necesitamos!- grito llorando la castaña. –Por favor no mueras…

-Lo siento… Gracias…- fue lo último que dijo para dormir eternamente.

La castaña no lo podía creer, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad había muerto a manos de lo que ella amaba, nadie podría reemplazar a la ahora fallecida esperanza de la humanidad, había sido un gran milagro su existencia y ahora sería recordado por la mayoría de la gente que le admiraba. Había muerto protegiendo a eren y eso lo agradecerían mucho… por siempre.

.

.

.

-Hola Petra…- dijo el mayor acercándose a ella.

-¿Sargento…?- pregunto la chica volteándose. -Así que… usted también llego aquí… -dijo mirándolo tristemente.

-Así es… estoy junto a ustedes nuevamente –pronuncio abrazándola.

"_Ahora, nuestras alas han sido liberadas"_

- o -

_**Fue corto pero fue toda la inspiración que me dio la canción, espero os haya gustado, la primera vez que escuche este OTP me puse a llorar, literalmente, porque… ¡ELLOS REALMENTE IBAN A CASARSE! Que penita… pero aun así Levi se quedara con Erencito :3 **_

_**Nos leemos en otro fic o en otra actualización.**_


End file.
